battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Metal/Transcript
Opening Cutscene Preston Marlowe (Narrating): So we went south, toward Chile. I guess Aguire had some friends in high places because there were US tanks waiting for us. We hadn't had support in a long time, so it felt a little like Christmas. Except our present was a crazy Russian colonel. Truth is, I'd had worse holidays. The M1A2 Abrams that Bravo Two is commandeering for the mission arrives at the area of operations. Riverguard: Bravo Two, this is Riverguard, come in, over. Samuel Redford: Go ahead, Riverguard. Riverguard: Kirilenko's last known position put him in a settlement, possibly a compound, near the Talinay wind farms. Do whatever you can to take him alive, but you know the drill, do what you have to do. Redford: Understood Riverguard, Bravo Two, out. Kodiak Three: Kodiak Three, we're changing route. Welcome to the red zone. After the transmission ends, Haggard does a gesture similar to pulling a train whistle. Kill Or Capture HVT Kirilenko Rendezvous With 1st Armored Cav Kodiak Actual: All units this net, this is Kodiak Actual, break. Be advised heavy armor elements have made contact, break. Our units have received heavy weapon, small arms and RPG fire, break. Marlowe drives his squad's Abrams out to the edge of an open field, where two ECM radars can be seen in the distance. Eliminate Both ECM Radar Arrays Kodiak Two: Shit, they got ECM radars here, our birds can't fly. And we're gonna need 'em. Kodiak Three: Yeah, I guess we better take 'em out then. Kodiak One: You're real sharp, Two. Redford: You got that, Marlowe? Light these radars up! Kodiak Actual: Zoom optics to engage them from this distance. Marlowe uses the zoom optics for the Abrams' main cannon to attack the radars. Alternatively, he can drive close to them and take them out anyway. Either way, the radars are destroyed and air support is now online. Kodiak One: That's both of them. Good work, Bravo Two. Moving out. Redford: Alright, that oughta do it. Kodiak Actual: That's the last one, great job. Proceed With US Forces Marlowe drives further through open fields to regroup with the other Kodiak units. '' '''Kodiak Two:' Alright, I tally, maybe, er, twenty speed bumps out there. Let 'em have it. As Bravo Two's tank turns around a hill, on the other side are houses with 9M133 Kornets on the rooftops. Kill Enemy TOW Launchers Kodiak Four: I got a lot of enemy TOW launchers ahead, we... Incoming! A Kornet missile hits Kodiak Four's tank. Kodiak Four: Four is hit, Four is hit! Return fire! All M1A2 Abrams tanks open fire at the houses, while trying to avoid being hit themselves by the Kornets. '' '''Kodiak Two:' I mark 'em, engaging. Aww, shit! Looks like there might be a little surprise over here. Take out these targets, fellas. Soon after, Bravo Two's tank destroys the Kornets. Secure UAV Station Kodiak One: Okay, TOW launchers down but we can't chance losing more armor. Recommend we detour right. Kodiak Three: Agree with that, One. Going right. Kodiak One: Alright, someone hop out and commandeer that UAV station. Go ahead, Bravo Two. Marlowe drives the tank to the UAV-1 station near the area the Kornets were at beforehand, then gets out of the tank and uses the station. Redford: Get on there, Marlowe. You should be able to take out those launchers real good with that baby. Eliminate All BMD-3 AA Vehicles Marlowe flies the UAV-1 to a safe position overlooking the nearby small village filled with BMD-3 Bakhcha AAs and 9M133 Kornets. Then, he calls in Hellfire missile strike at the BMD-3 AAs and Kornets. Afterwards, he uses the UAV-1's coaxial machine gun to take out the remaining infantry. After all Russians have been taken out at the village, he exits the station and re-enters his squad's M1A2 Abrams. Proceed With US Forces Redford: Good work, Marlowe. Combat air's flying now, let's get on the move. Kodiak Three: Nice work, Bravo Two. Three A-10 Thunderbolts fly by the area. Kodiak Two: Warthogs! Hell yeah! Bravo Two and the Kodiak units continue on through the village that had the BMD-3 AAs and Kornets, while taking out some BMD-3s on the way. Kodiak Three: Light armor identified. Cleared to engage. Kodiak Two: Kodiak One, do we have any intel on the farm up ahead? Kodiak One: Negative, we don't have anything. Keep your eyes peeled. Three BMD-3s appear from the other side of the hill in the open fields. Kodiak One: Hostile armor identified. Low and slow, return fire. The BMD-3s are destroyed soon after. When the tanks reach the other side of the hill, they finally see the village that Kirilenko might be at. Kodiak Three: Okay, there's the village. We're pushing up. When the tanks get closer, they see Kornets perched on some of the buildings' rooftops. Kodiak One: Kodiak One, looks like the whole town is full of TOW launchers. You're gonna need to get out of the tank and manually designate the targets. Use Laser Desingator Binoculars To Airstrike Target Buildings Marlowe drives his squad's tank to a certain area facing the village and exits the tank. Once out, he equips his binoculars and designates one of the Kornets. Next, an A-10 Thundebolt flies by and destroys the building the Kornet was on. Kodiak Two: Timber! Kodiak One: Nice shooting, objective down. Marlowe repeats the same process on another Kornet, with the same results as last time. Kodiak Three: Kodiak One, we're making progress. Kodiak One: Good, but not good enough, let's make that ville look like the surface of the fuckin' moon. Marlowe does the same process on two remaining Kornets before the village is finally safe to tread on. Kodiak One: That's it! That's it! Phone it in! It's Miller time! Good work, Bravo Two! You folks can ride with use anytime, we owe you many beers. Redford: Solid copy, Kodiak One. You can buy us some brews later. Alright, dismount the vehicle. We're moving into the ville on foot. Secure Enemy Stronghold Investigate Targeted House The rest of Marlowe's squad exit the tank and together they proceed to the village, where they encounter Russian survivors of the village's destruction. Redford: Stragglers are pullin' back. Yeah, Kirilenko's in there somewhere! As Bravo Two gets further through the village, they encounter more Russian soldiers and a shielded KORD. Redford: 50 cal! Get some fire on those rooftops. Now! George Gordon Haggard Jr.: Get some! Get some! Terrence Sweetwater: Marlowe, get the fuck down! Bravo Two takes out all of the enemies in the area and proceed to enter the house that Kirilenko might be in. Ending Cutscene When Bravo Two enters and checks the house, they only come up on a dead body, resembling the Russian Medic from multiplayer. Haggard: I dunno who this is, but that ain't him. Redford: Move, Hags, let me see. You're right, it ain't him. Redford orders his squad to leave the house, in which they meet up with a US Marine holding a Russian Engineer prisoner as some HMMWVs pull up to the road nearby. US Marine: This guy had some real interesting shit on him. Satphone, bunch of calling cards, fifty grand in US currency. But that ain't even the good part. Says he knows where Kirilenko is, and says he'll tell us if we let him go. Redford: Alright, give us a few second, huh. Redford and Sweetwater start to quickly interrogate the Russian soldier while Marlowe and Haggard stay behind as Haggard asks Marlowe how long the other two will take to get Kirilenko's whereabouts out of the soldier. Haggard: Hey, how long you reckon? Marlowe: Ten seconds. Haggard: Huh, five! (In a quiet voice) Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Redford and Sweetwater come back to Marlowe and Haggard. Haggard: Bingo! Marlowe: Damn it! Redford: Rally up, fellas. Okay, I've got Kirilenko's location. Marines, we're gonna need your Humvees and your shooters. US Marine: 'Whatever you need, sir. ''Redford and the marine salute to each other as they walk in opposite directions from each other. '''Marlowe: What'd you say to the prisoner, Sarge? Redford: Nothin', just told him why we were here. Sweetwater: And he just gave it up? Redford: Yep, said he had family in Houston. Haggard: Texan... Sometimes people are just people, man. Redford: Mount up. Bravo Two proceeds to enter one of the HMMWVs. Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2